The invention relates to the field of sorting of mixed solid materials, such as those originating from waste crushing. More precisely, the invention relates to a separator by Foucault current (also called Eddy current) for removing non-magnetizable conductive elements from a mixture of materials. The type of separator in question comprises:                An endless conveyor belt designed to transport the mixture to a sorting section and driven in a direction of progression along a path comprising this sorting section,        rotary drums on which the conveyor belt runs,        a multipole magnetic rotor able to be driven in rotation so as to generate an alternating magnetic field so as to induce Foucault currents in said conductive elements and to divert these conductive elements at the level of the sorting section.        